


Hair Cut

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Some angst, Sweet Dean, Tortured, Unwanted hair cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Demon want's revenge after you had taken out the rest of her group. When you're captured, she goes after you in a way you hadn't expected, your hair. Feeling horrible, Dean tries to make things better for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Cut

"Y/N, you know someday that hair of yours is going to get in the way of hunting. I just don't get it, you and Sammy, with your long beautiful locks." Dean teased, as he sat on the bed the two of you shared. 

The three of you, including his brother, were bunked down in a run down motel towards the end of a small mining town. A grocery store, a bar, a church and this motel is all that the town seemed to offer, and you couldn't wait to pack up your bags tomorrow and hit the road.

But after the Demon hunt the three of you had just finished, it felt nice to sit down and relax. Even if that meant listening to Dean tease you about your hair. You knew he was partly right, but you loved your hair. It hung halfway down your back, the h/c tresses long and gleaming in the dim light. Usually you wore it in a braid while hunting, but during today's hunt it had come undone, and now you were trying to get all the tangles out.

"But Dean, you love my hair. Especially when I'm..." You started, but stopped just as Sam came back in.

"Hey guys, I checked and that little restaurant down the street is closed. If we want food we need to head on over to the bar." Sam said, before brushing back his wet hair. It was raining like crazy outside, the thunder echoing in your tiny little room.

Finally done with your hair, you left it down, not having the energy to braid it back up. Grabbing your coat, you followed the boys out, wincing as the freezing cold rain poured down on you. Luckily the Impala was close by, and soon you were safely encased in it's warm interior. The ride to the bar was quick, and soon the three of you were rushing inside, trying to avoid being drenched.

It was a little mom and pop type bar, with a couple of tables, a long bar and a pool table towards the back. It was pretty empty, except for a couple of older men sitting at the bar, watching the rerun of a football game. Grabbing the only booth, you slid in, giving Dean enough room to join you. An aging waitress came over, her hair frizzled around her head, bright red lipstick, popping her gum loudly as she waited for you to place your order.

Once she was on her to way to order your burgers and beers, you turned to Dean. "Scoot out." You asked him, and he looked at you in confusion.

"Why? We just got here?" He asked, as Sam opened his laptop on the other side of the table.

"I know. But I've got to go to the little girl's room." You explained, and he finally moved, letting you out. 

"Don't be long." He whispered, his hand brushing against your back as he leaned in to pinch your butt teasingly.

Shaking your head, you made your way to the back of the bar, heading into the bathroom. Turning your nose up at the smell and grime permeating the small area, you pushed open one of the stalls just as you heard the door being pushed open.

Not thinking anything of it, you made to go into the stall, but the woman's voice stopped you dead in your tracks. "Well hello. Long time no see." She said, and you recognized the voice right away. Pivoting in the stall, you saw a Demon you had thought you had killed earlier that day.

"But, how?" You asked. You knew you had stabbed her in the gut with Sam's knife. There was no way she could be alive right now. Knowing your little knife wasn't enough to kill her you glanced around, trying to find a way past her and back to Sam and Dean. But the only exist was behind her.

She took a step forward, a wicked smile on her face. She knew she had you cornered, and that thought seemed to make her extremely happy. "It was just the meat suit you stabbed. While you had your back turned, checking on that hunk of yours, I smoked out, hiding in the rafters until you were gone. So easy, I'm ashamed for you."

Pulling your knife out, you went to stab her. But she just sidestepped your advances, before grabbing your shoulder and slamming you into the sink. Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, you tried to fight back, but the gash above your eye was pouring blood, obscuring your vision. She grabbed you again, slamming your head into the wall. Her hand on your arm was the only thing holding you up at that point. "You know what, let's take this someplace else." She muttered, before opening the door and peering out.

You tried pulling back, but the multiple blows to your head had you dizzy and unfocused, and she was strong, very strong. Seeing that the coast was clear, she pulled you out of the bathroom, before continuing down the empty hall to the back door.

Seeing this as your opportunity, you yelled as loud as you could, "Dean! Help!" before she used her other hand to back slap you across your mouth causing your lip to split. Hoping Dean heard you, or realized how long you had been gone, you could only be dragged along as she opened the back door. There was a black SUV waiting at the back, and you wondered if she had been planning on this all along.

"I left, and got some of my buddies to come help exact revenge. I hope you don't mind." She explained. "Actually, I don't really care what you think."

As the side door opened, and she was about ready to throw you inside, you heard your name being shouted from the back door of the bar. Dean must have heard you, and now he was standing there, ready to fight.

"Later lover boy." Said the female Demon, before shoving you in and jumping in beside you. The driver peeled out of the gravel parking lot, and you turned back to see Dean running after it. 

You soon became lost in all the turns the SUV took, while Sue. the Demon who took you kept a hold of you. What seemed like hours later, you felt the vehicle slow down, before pulling up in front of an old barn. 

"We had to find a new place. Didn't want Dean to find us too quickly. Wanted to have some fun with you beforehand." Sue told you, as the driver climbed out and grabbed you. Fighting hard once again to get free, he grew impatient with you, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder.

The barn was dark, and smelled like mildew and moldy straw. There was a rope hanging over head, but most of the equipment and furniture was long gone, or lay rotting on the side. Taking your hands, they tied you to the rope, high enough that you had to step on tip toes to relieve some of the pressure in your shoulders.

"Now, what should we do?" Sue said, holding a knife out and walking around you. Slashing the knife out, she caught you in your arm, cutting through your coat and shirt, and nicking the skin. It hurt, but you didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing your screams.

"Guess I will have to try harder." She said, before coming to your front where your coat was unzipped. Running the blade across your stomach, you felt like liquid fire was being poured onto your skin. It burned, and it hurt, and you groaned. "That's more like it."

It went on like that for a while, Sue trying to find different places to cause pain, while her evil henchmen stood behind, smiling at every whimper you let out.

"Ooh, I know. Let's play barbershop." She said, hopping up and down in excitement. By this time you were queasy and a little out of it from the blood loss and pain, and what she said didn't really register in your brain.

"Hold her still." She ordered, before coming around to run her hands through your hair. Understanding dawned, and you began to struggle, until thing one and thing two both had heavy, hard grasps on you, keeping you from moving. "This is beautiful hair. I bet it took a long time to grow this long." She said.

You weren't vain by any means, but you loved your hair. "No." You whimpered, your bravery long gone with the blood pooled on the ground below you.

Without warning, you felt a tight pressure on your head, before you heard the sound of the knife sawing away at your hair. You could do nothing but sit there, wincing as the knife would slide and slice into your neck. 

Occasionally, she would toss handfuls in front of you, letting you see what you were losing. You closed your eyes, knowing you could do nothing, but hope she didn't leave you bald.

"Stop it." Dean's voice rang out from in front of you, and you weakly opened your eyes, looking his way. He stood in the middle of the barn, a shotgun in one hand, the other hand on the hilt of an Angel blade. 

Sue laughed behind you. "But we're having so much fun." She said, but she stepped back and around you, right in Dean's view. 

He came striding forward, just as the henchmen dropped you, and you groaned, unable to hold yourself up any longer, your shoulders screaming at the pressure. Dean's eyes darkened, and he went from a walk to a run, colliding with thing one. 

"Y/N, I've got you." Sam whispered from behind you, and you heard the sawing of his knife as he tried to cut the rope holding you up. Within seconds you were free, and you fell limp into his arms. Holding you tightly to him, he took you to the side of the barn, carefully laying you down on the ground, before going off to help his brother fight.

You were so tired, bone tired, that no matter what you did, your eyes kept closing. Finally giving in, you sighed one time, just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around you. "It's alright Y/N, I've got you now. You're safe." Dean's voice whispered near your ear as you passed out from the pain and blood loss.

______________________________________________________

You slowly came to, your head pounding and your body stiff and sore. The room was quiet, and when you opened your eyes, it was dark and empty.

Holding back a slight whimper as you sat up, you slid out of bed, standing on wobbly knees. When you felt like you had your legs under control, you pleaded a hand on the wall, guiding your way into the bathroom.

Turning the light on, you winced at the brightness. Moving to the mirror, you stared in shock at the vision that stared back at you.

You didn't even look like yourself anymore. Someone had taken the time to clean each and every one of your cuts, but they still stood out against your pale skin.

But it was the birds nest on your hair that brought tears to your eyes. What had once been your beautiful, shiny hair was now a mess. Some pieces were still long, hanging down your back. But other pieces were standing straight up, the rest any length imaginable. It looked horrible, and you fell to your knees ashamed of how ugly it looked. You wanted to go back to the barn, and kill the Demon herself for doing this to you.

So caught up in your own misery and frustration, you didn't hear the slight knock on the bathroom door. "Y/N, sweetheart, please let me in."

"No." You stuttered. Logically you knew Dean had already seen you like this, but you were too caught up in your own mind to think that way.

"Y/N, I'm coming in." He said, turning the knob. You hadn't thought ahead to lock the door, and you could just sit and watch through tear stained eyes as he came in.

Seeing you, curled into yourself on the floor, his face turned to pain and worry. Dropping to his knees, he pulled you into his lap.

"Y/N, is it the cuts? I tried cleaning them all up, but if you're still too sore I can get Cas down here." Dean tried to appease you.

"No. I mean they're a little sore but nothing that I can't handle." You told him. "I'm so furious at that Demon I could kill her! Torture her myself. My hair is gone, and now it's one big rats nest!"

"It's alright. We'll fix it up and you'll look amazing, I promise." Dean said and you appreciated how wonderful he was being with you.

"But, I never wanted short hair." You sobbed, knowing you probably sounded ridiculous, but you didn't really care. Your hair was in shambles, and you looked a fright.

"Do you trust me?" Dean asked, and you looked up at him through tear covered eyelashes. Sniffling back your snobs, you nodded.

"Come with me." He said, and you followed him into the main room. Sam was standing awkwardly at the door, not sure how he could help but wanting to. Dean grabbed a chair, before gently easing you into it. Going over to the first aid kit he grabbed a pair of scissors. 

"Dean, I don't..." You started to say, but he hushed you.

"Listen, your hair needs trimmed. At least a little. And I've cut Sam's hair a bunch. Well, not for a long time, but when he was a kid. Dad was gone, and we wouldn't have money to go to the barbershop, so..." Dean said, and you looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?" You asked, and he nodded. "Okay. But hand me some whiskey."

He handed you a glass full, and you sipped on it, while he slowly brushed your hair out. He was gentle, and you hardly felt any of the tangles as he brushed them out. Setting the brush down, he brought the scissors up and you closed your eyes. You didn't want to watch as your hair was trimmed away.

Between sips of whiskey, you would wince every time you heard the snip of his scissors. You could hear him humming as he worked, a classic rock song that you weren't able to name off the bat. Sam sat opposite of you, occasionally patting your knee, or saying something, anything to try and comfort you. As the whiskey settled in, your tears decided to fall. It was a mixture of exhaustion, and soreness, and despair. 

Dean reached down, setting the scissors down before taking you in his arms. "Sweetheart, it's over now." He told you.

"I don't want to go look." You said, your eyes still closed. 

He picked you up, and carried you into the bathroom, yelling over his shoulder. "Sam why don't you go pick us up some food!"

You felt him stop, but you still refused to open your eyes. No matter how much pleading he did, you kept them tightly closed, not wanting to see your butchered hair. Thinking he had given up, you were surprised when you felt his lips dance lightly across yours.

Once, twice, he feathered kisses across your lips, the side, even the tip of your nose. Giggling, you peaked open your eyes, surprised at what stared back at you. Dean was off to the side, a smile on his face. "See, you look pretty badass and hot with short hair." He told you.

Reaching up, you gently touched the soft edges of your hair. It was short, shorter than you had ever imagined you would go. But Dean had done a surprisingly good job, giving you a little bit of layers, making it lay perfectly on your head. "Wow." You muttered, surprised at how different you looked. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself." He said, earning a chuckle from you. He came up behind you, wrapping you in his arms. "I know you loved your old hair. But you look amazing like this, hell you would even look amazing bald. It's what's in here that I love." He said, pointing to your heart. "I hope you can see how beautiful you are, hair or no hair."

"Thank you Dean. For the cut, and for this. It really means a lot." You told him, feeling much better about everything. "I love you." 

"Back at ya. Anything for my girl. Hey, maybe I can quit hunting, and became a stylist." He teased, wanting to keep the smile that was on your face.


End file.
